


Excerpt 01 | Would you lay with me and just forget the world?

by SparkyLulu



Series: Saudade | Excerpts [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Comfort Sex, Demon Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: “The bigger ghoul looked deep into the small one's eyes. Air's hand slowly raised to take hold of Earth's mask and lifted gently, until his face was bare into the clear night sky. He placed the mask beside him, next to the newborn lily, and proceeded to do the same with his own. Air licked his lips, moistening them, and used his hands to cup Earth's face. He looked into the small ghoul's lips as he closed the distance. The last thing he noticed before closing his eyes was a warm glow radiating from the blossoms as dozens of fireflies flew over the flowers, like fairies dancing expectantly as the ghouls met for a kiss.”- Saudade,chapter 6,Memories.(Fragment)





	Excerpt 01 | Would you lay with me and just forget the world?

The fireflies flew into the night sky, mixing their own light with the sprinkles of fairy dust that were the stars. Earth's lips felt like the sweetest champagne and his tongue tasted rich like the forests.

Air didn't know how long they had been kissing but, by the time Earth had ended it, he had the feeling that it hadn't been enough. However, his train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw his mate's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Earth? What's wrong?"

His voice was soft and the palm of his right hand was gentle, caressing the small ghoul's left cheek.

"Nothing, Air. Nothing's wrong." He smiled and tried to dry the tears with his hands but Air was already leaning over to gently kiss them better. It never ceased to amaze the young ghoul how gentle Air could be, given how intimidating he could appear to everyone else.

"Then,  _why?"_

Even when Air wasn't one to speak much, Earth had learned to understand the silent words he always conveyed with his gestures. The worry in Air's face was as evident as his confusion because smiles and tears weren't supposed to happen at the same time.

"Because I love you, Air", he said and his smile reached his eyes and, in turn, illuminated the whole place. "I'm just happy that you're here, with me, and that nothing is changing that."

All Air could do was envelope his precious mate in his arms, as tight as he could without hurting him, covering every corner of Earth with his body.

 _"Aiiiiiiiiiir~!_  You're asphyxiating  _meeee~"_

Earth's muffled words made Air's chest tickle. The tall ghoul simply chuckled and hugged Earth tighter because, if he was able to playfully mock him like that, clearly he wasn't hugging him as tightly as he should. At that, Earth had to laugh, bemused by his mate's playful antics.

"I love you too, Earth."

More than hearing them, Earth felt the words reverberating inside Air's chest. They felt soft and deep, just like his mate.

They stayed like that for a while until a soft breeze brushed past Earth, chilling him even through Air's warmth. He took a peek around, poking his head over Air's arms, to see that they were in his mate's room.

"Air? Why are we suddenly in your room?"

Earth knew he didn’t need to ask but he did anyway because he enjoyed hearing his mate telling him.

"Because I want to show you how much I love you, Earth."

The small ghoul's cheeks were flushed, tinted rose from the heat he suddenly felt.

"Well, what are you waiting for, then?" He smirked.

"You."

Earth knew that Air meant two things. The first was that he wanted his consent. Even when Earth had always welcomed Air's presence, closeness, and touch, the elder had always waited for his explicit consent. When Earth had asked, Air had answered that he would never do anything that could potentially harm him or make him uncomfortable. The second thing Air had implied was that he wanted to see the real Earth; no clothes, no mask, no disguises.

The young ghoul raised himself and sat on top of Air's legs. Even when over him, the height difference made it so that they were eye level with each other. He started to unbutton his cassock, the flush on his cheeks intensifying. Air's hands covered his and took over the task, finally taking off his mate's cassock.

The undershirt and balaclava were next, their hands having little to no trouble with them as they deftly stripped off Earth's clothes. As Earth raised his hips to take off his pants, he felt Air's hands caressing his back, successfully leaving a trail of goosebumps among his scars. He couldn't help but arch his back to prolong the touch.

"Air..." His eyes fluttered closed, his mind already clouded with the heat of Air's touch.

"Earth... I want you."

It wasn't a request but a husky demand. Air's hands roamed lower, grabbing his legs so he could reach his mate's feet and take off his shoes. Earth watched as Air worked diligently, the swift hands of the keyboardist moving with ease from one foot to the other and then up Earth's waist to slide off his pants.

Once the clothes were off, the only thing left was to let the transformation begin. It wasn't anything fancy like pop culture had portrayed in the movies. It also wasn't sparkly like the changes magical girls went through, nor painful like the demons from horror fiction made it believable. It was much like a sped-up footage of natural phenomena, magical on its own, yes, but not quite out-of-this-world like mythology had come to describe.

Barely a minute had passed and Earth's tail was coiling around Air's leg. The black and silky tail wrapped around the eldest ghoul like a ribbon, gently caressing him and playfully requesting he would take off his pants. Earth's own legs tingled as his mate's hands groped through the mottled fur that grew over them. Pleasure bolted through his spine, making him shiver, his eyes closing at the sensations and his hands reaching for Air's chest for support.

"Air…" he pleaded. His mate understood.

Earth looked through half-lidded eyes as his mate's face came towards his own to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. Two large hands delicately caressed Earth's mismatched antlers, tracing them from the bottom to each of the tips, making him shiver in delight. He could barely see Air's smile when the eldest ghoul retreated slightly to make room for his large limbs so that he could undress.

Earth couldn't just stare like Air had. He had to help him.

With faintly trembling hands, Earth reached for the buttons of Air's cassock. The eldest ghoul smirked at the eagerness of the other as they worked together to free him from the confines of his robes.

Soon, Air's clothes joined Earth's on a floor that could no longer be seen due to the fluffy mist that covered it.

A warm breeze gently blew Air's human form away in a flurry of leaves that enveloped Earth in what could only be described as an embrace that smelled like clovers and jasmine. The small ghoul closed his eyes and let the breeze lift him, carrying him over the clouds until it too had taken the shape of a ghoul… One that Earth would recognize anywhere.

Earth's form was being cradled by his mate's body, pale grey and black meeting tanned and mottled brown. Air's head nuzzled the crook of Earth's neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin with his sharp fangs. The two silky tales tangled and untangled affectionately, gently caressing their lower bodies.

The surreal and dreamlike atmosphere Air had created soon clashed with Earth's enthusiasm, rocking, making the world around them tremble lightly. Their cloudy dreamscape was tinted green as the eerie moonlight bathed the flora that was growing from what used to be the mansion's room's walls.

A special place of their own.

Light glowed from everywhere as soon as their lips met for a kiss, tongues entwining as fought to leave as little space between them as possible. Another whirlwind left them lying among the fluffy clouds, skin meeting skin and fur.

Air's clawed hands softly scratched Earth's back. The small ghoul purred and answered scratching Air's chest as their bodies moved to create friction between them. Whereas Air's touch was gentle and mindful of the scars that adorned Earth's back, the other ghoul was rougher in his attempt to mark Air's body as his own.

A symphony of gnarls and growls made itself present as Air captured Earth in a shower of butterfly kisses along his neckline and chest. The eldest's hands roamed Earth's sides, claws leaving a trail of goosebumps instead of ridges and scratches. Meanwhile, Earth clung to Air's shoulders, feeling high with pleasure among the ghoul-made skyland that surrounded them.

Air grabbed Earth firmly and, with one swift motion placed the small ghoul on top of him. He raised his body to meet Earth in a kiss, his right hand lovingly cupping the young ghoul's face while his left hand gripped Earth's buttocks firmly. A deep moan escaped the ghoul's mouth, muffled by the kiss that neither of them broke.

Boldened and aroused, Earth's hands trailed down Air's chest and navel until his inner forearms brushed against the fur of his inner thighs and he felt the heat radiating from both of their throbbing members.

It was Air's turn to gasp within the kiss when Earth wrapped his hands around both of their erections, applying pressure as he moved them together roughly and dry, in direct contrast to the tenderness of the kiss. The hand that had been cupping Earth's face moved to squeeze his other buttcheek briefly and then laid atop of both of his hands. Alarmed, he stopped, panting, gasping, the kiss finally broke.

A soft squeal left him to ask his mate what was wrong.

"Nothing", answered Air with a soft smile. "It felt too good, Earth. I didn't want it to end so soon."

Earth purred in delight and, much like a cat, he pounced on top of his mate ready to lick and nibble at his jawline and neck, much to the air ghoul's content. As Earth continued his ministrations, Air used the precum that was leaking from both of their members to frot them together, eliciting mewls of pleasure from his partner and soft growls from himself.

Air used his tail to gently prob Earth's entrance, teasing him as he prepared him for what was to come. Desire was written all over the small ghoul's features as he writhed on top of his mate, hissing, mewling, and gasping.

"Air! Stop _-aah!_  Teasing!" Earth's own tail made its way to caress the eldest's sack, making sure to fondle Air's testicles until he was groaning beneath him.

Earth hissed as he felt a finger probing his entrance. He hadn't noticed his mate coating it in any kind of lube but it didn't feel rough at all; in fact, it felt too gentle.

Another finger, more hissing. Earth's tail coiled around Earth's legs affectionately. The small ghoul placed his hands on Air's chest for support and he started sucking and biting the exposed skin of his mate that he could find, his sharp teeth leaving bite marks and sometimes even drawing a little blood that he would hungrily lick and suck.

"Ready?" groaned Air, trying to stay coherent enough while he awaited Earth's consent.

"Yeah…"

The sweetest smile made its home on Earth's face and his eyes shone brightly. It would never cease to amaze him how his partner would go out of his way to assure he was okay, no matter the time or place, or how much time they had been together and how much they trusted each other.

Earth raised his hips and positioned himself over Air's hips. The eldest leaned-in, kissing Earth deeply and lovingly, making sure he was relaxed before slowly entering him, just the tip at first and then slowly sliding inside, inch by inch.

A muffled "now" left Earth's lips, letting his partner know that he was ready for Air to start moving. Gasps escaped both of them as they moved in sync, slowly, lovingly. Desire coursed through their bodies heightening their senses but neither wanted to increase the pace. It was a night to enjoy each other, to let their lover know that the world could crumble down but they would face it together.

Earth caressed Air's horns gently, applying a bit of pressure to the base where they met the ghoul's mist-covered scalp. Air moaned in the kiss at the contact and Earth's erection twitched at the sounds his mate was making. Precum leaked from his tip and he could feel himself getting closer.

The small ghoul felt Air's slender hand wrapping around his erection, stroking him in time with his quickening thrusts. Earth broke the kiss, choking and gasping to breathe. He was so close…

"Air, I--"

Earth couldn't take it anymore. His claws clung onto Air's shoulders, leaving bright red dots on the pale skin.

Air leaned towards Earth's left ear and whispered huskily,  _"Cum for me, Earth."_

It was all it took.

Gnarls and hisses echoed all over the place as the ghoul reveled in his orgasm spilling his seed over his mate's abdomen. Earth's noises along with the heat from his insides were enough to send Air over the edge too.

Exhausted, Earth crumbled to lay on top of Air, neither caring in the least about the sticky mess the small ghoul had made. Air's arms embraced Earth, cradling him in what the small one would describe as a ghoul-blanket. Earth's pink forked tongue playfully licked Air's chin making his mate shiver.

"You know, Air, you take my breath away."

Air tightened his embrace, making him chuckle.

 _"Aiiiiiir~!_  You're literally taking my breath away  _noooow~!"_

Once more, Air held his made as tight as he could without hurting him; once more, he felt Earth chuckling against his chest; and yet again, he said, "I love you, Earth."

"I love you too, Air."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Would you lay with me and just forget the world?"_ quote from _Chasing Cars_ by **Snow Patrol.**

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Would you lay with me and just forget the world?"_ quote from _Chasing Cars_ by **Snow Patrol.**


End file.
